let's to the movies!
by dinandrn
Summary: team 9 dan team 7 kali ini bukan menjalankan misi,tapi mereka bersama-sama menonton film horor di bioskop.


fic kedua, terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata saya dan teman-teman? semoga kalian suka yaa :)

''are you ready!'' kata Rock Lee dengan nada nge-rock!

''oke,gak usah sok nge-rock..ini kita mau kemana si sebenarnya?'' tanya Tenten dengan heran

''kitaa...mau..tamasya'' kata Gai-sensei-sensei dengan nada sok keren lalu memperlihatkan giginya itu

''asiik asikk.. Kita mau kemana guru!''tanya Lee tanpa berhenti tersenyum

''kau tidak tahu? Kita mau..'' Neji mengambil senter lalu menyorotkan kewajahnya ''menonton film horor'' lanjutnya..

semua terkejut melihat muka Neji yang memang menakutkan,tatapan mata yang kosong..rambut panjang..dengan kulit dan pakaian putih,hii.. Semua merinding

''...benaaarr guru? Aapppaa kiitttaa akan menonton fillmm haannntuu..?'' Lee melirikkan mata ke temannya yang menyeramkan itu

''maksud lu apa nih! gue mirip hantu gitu?''tanya Neji

''lagi mata lu itu kenapa kosong sih! gak ada bola matanya gitu,kaya gue dong..mata gue bulat nan indah'' kata Lee menyombongkan diri

''sirik,mata gue juga indah. Bagaikan bola salju! Eh'' kata Neji

''hahaha kayak lagu sule'' tawa Lee

''sudah-sudah,ayo kita berangkat'' Tenten pun berbicara

''hahaha tapi ada satu kelompok yang ingin aku ajak!'' kata Gai-sensei-sensei dengan bersemangat

''siapa?'' tanya Tenten

..

.

''sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kami?''

tiba-tiba ada suara menghampiri mereka,dan dia adalah Kakashi-sensei.

''ayolah Kakashi-sensei,kita kan udah lama gak hangout bareng,semenjak kau sibuk dengan icha-icha paradise mu itu'' kata Gai-sensei

benar saja,mereka mengajak kelompok tujuh untuk bertamasya,tentunya dengan izin dari Tsunade-sama

''hei rambut aneh,kita mau tamasya kemana?'' tanya Naruto

''aaahh rambut lu juga aneh tuh,kuning kayak duren!'' balas Lee,saat Lee ingin berbicara Neji lagi-lagi mengambil senter dan disorotkan ke wajahnya ''Kita mau nonton film horor.. INSIDIOUS..?''

semua kembali hening,dan ketakutan. tampaknya Neji punya keahlian menjadi pemeran utama film horor

''aduh gue pulang deh yak,belum nonton aja udah merinding gue liat temen lu!'' kata Naruto hendak pergi

''hahaha dasar payah kau rambut duren!masa sama Neji aja takut'' tawa Lee

''eh,mending rambut gue. Daripada rambutlu kaya dora ckck. Siapa yang takut?'' kata Naruto mengelak

''kalo gitu ayo kita lets go!'' semangat Gai-sensei-sensei telah berkobar

''hemm..ya ya ya'' kata Kakashi-sensei

**di perjalanan**

''emm Sasuke,di bioskop nanti kau duduk disebelahku ya?'' ajak Sakura

''hemh..terserah'' jawab dingin Sasuke

Naruto dan Lee tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah ke Sakura dan Sasuke

''ehh Sakura,kau tidak perlu disampingnya. Pasti kau akan dikacangin,mendingan samping aku aja!'' ajak Naruto

''jangan mau Sakura,kalau kau samping Naruto nanti rambutnya mengeluarkan bau duren pasti kau akan pingsan! Mendingan samping aku aja'' kata Lee tidak mau kalah

''ahh sudahlah,liat nanti saja'' kata Sakura dengan kesal

**Mall Gakure City (GACIT)**

Sebelum menuju bioskop,mereka memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu. yang paling romantis adalah Naruto dan Lee,mereka sama-sama sedang melakukan pengiritan uang jajan. jadi mereka memesan makanan yang murah dan satu minuman untuk 2 orang.

Sesampainya mereka di bioskop,jam tayang film itu masih 2 jam lagi. Kakashi-sensei,si kutu buku mengajak pump it

''ah kebetulan aku mau cari PJP'' kata Neji yang mulai mengeluarkan aura horornya,lalu semua melirik heran ''kenapa? Buku itu kocak ko!''lanjut Neji,lalu dia mengeluarkan jurus byakugan untuk mencari buku itu

beberapa menit kemudian..

''Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan?'' tanya Tenten

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan muka sedih

"hei ayo filmnya mau mulai!" ajak Kakashi-sensei yang tampaknya sudah memborong buku

beberapa menit sebelum film mulai,Gai-sensei-sensei dan Lee tidak nampak. padahal Gai-sensei-sensei yang memegang karcisnya. semua hampir dibuat kesal

"astaagaa.. lama banget si mereka" kesal Naruto

"bersabarlah sedikit Naruto" kata Kakashi-sensei yang masih memegang erat buku-buku barunya itu. sementara Sakura dan Tenten membeli popcorn beserta minuman.

akhirnya,setelah Naruto meluapkan emosinya kepada Gai-sensei-sensei dan Lee. Mereka masuk ke bioskop dan tepat waktu. filmnya pun dimulai..

baru 5 menit duduk di kursi yang lumayan nyaman itu,Naruto sudah tidak bisa diam "aaa guee mauu pulang!" katanya

"ayolah Naruto! Tenang sedikit! " kata Lee mencoba menghibur

"ya kalo samping gue Sakura si gue tenang,nah ini elu!" jawab Naruto tidak terima, yang membagikan tiket adalah Gai-sensei-sensei.

urutannya Gai-sensei,Naruto,Lee,Tenten,Sakura,Sasuke,Kakashi-sensei

di tengah film,ada bagian yang sangat mengagetkan lalu semua berteriak.. lalu ada bagian dimana tokoh utama berhasil,semua tepuk tangan. di dalam bioskop ramai sekali dan di akhir film semua teriak lalu tertawa.

**setelah selesai**

"sumpah ya,asli kenapa gak ada yang bilang kalo filmnya serem banget !" Jawab Naruto dengan badannya yang masih gemetar

"hahaha hei hei Naruto celana mu basah tuh" ledek Lee

"hah? Benarkah? " Naruto langsung melihat celananya yang baik-baik saja,dan memasang wajah kesal

"hahahaha" tawa Lee

"apanya yang menyeramkan? Film itu hanya mengagetkan saja" kata Sasuke yang tangannya terus dipegangi Sakura "bisakah kau berhenti memegangi tanganku? " lanjutnya dengan dingin

"ah baiklah" _yang penting tadi saat aku ketakutan Sasuke lah yang disampingku. _Pikir Sakura

"loh Neji kemana yaa?" tanya Tenten

**Di dalam bioskop**

"maaf,bioskopnya mau dibersihkan. Anda menunggu apa disini?" tanya salah satu petugas pembersih

"saya mau menunggu pemutaran film ini" jawab Neji dengan mimic muka seram dan tidak mau meninggalkan tempat duduknya

"anda harus membeli tiket lagi" jawab petugas itu

"tidak mau!" jawab Neji dengan wajah yang amat sangat menyeramkan. Petugas itu pun lari.

"petugas itu kenapa?" tanya Kakashi yang melihatnya berlari,dia pun segera ke dalam bioskop. Dilihatnya Neji dan segera dia menarik bocah itu keluar dari bioskop. Dasar Neji,ternyata bocah itu benar-benar horror

Oke memang endingnya enggak bangget *nampar kura2* #eh  
>dan arena itulah saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. jangan lupa read and review ya<p> 


End file.
